Letters to Ventus
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: "You promised me that you would come home once you became a Keyblade Master. But you know what, Ven? Even if you don't come home as a Keyblade Master for whatever reason, I won't be upset. All I want is for my oldest brother to come home alive." / Ventus finds letters for him from the family he can't remember. One-shot, Pre-BBS/Post-KH3.


**I was a bit reluctant in posting this because of how...farfetched? it might seem to people. **

**This could be considered as my pre-BBS theory. There are lots of things we don't know about Ven. The only backstory that was shown about him was his history with Xehanort and living with Terra and Aqua. But what happened before then? Ven wasn't born in the Land of Departure, and he certainly wasn't born in the badlands of the Keyblade Graveyard. I believe that he had a family somewhere out there, and they've been waiting...**

**Timeline: **

**-5 years before Birth by Sleep: Ven becomes Master Xehanort's apprentice and leaves his home to train with him.**

**-1 year after, 4 years before Birth by Sleep: Master Xehanort brings a broken, amnesiac Ven to the Land of Departure.**

**-Birth by Sleep - Kingdom Hearts 3: Ven sleeps for 11 years.**

**-1 year later, Post-KH3 - this story: Ven finds his homeworld.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Letters to Ventus<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Silly me. I forgot to ask Master Xehanort how to send letters throughout the worlds-if there is a way in the first place. But that's alright. Solana told me that you promised to come home once you became a Keyblade Master. I'll keep all the letters together here in your room. Be sure to read all of them once you get back, okay?<em>

_I wish you the best of luck, dear! I know you'll make a fine Keyblade Master someday._

_-Mom"_

* * *

><p><em>"I still can't believe it, even after two months. My eldest son, training to become a Keyblade Master. I always thought the Keyblade was lost in legends...<em>

_How is your training going, dear? Have you gotten down the basics of fighting? I bet it's more interesting than what's going on in this little town, or lack thereof. _

_Although...Kaze almost blew up our kitchen thanks to his use of the microwave. Don't worry, the house is still in one piece. When you come home, Kaze will have let go of those terrible cooking habits of his. Hopefully._

_-Mom"_

* * *

><p><em>"Merry Christmas, Ven! We all wish you were here with us, but we know how important this is for you. I just want you to know that we're all here, supporting you, and awaiting your return. Have fun this Christmas. I hope Master Xehanort is giving you a break today to just sit down and drink some eggnog. I know how much you love it.<em>

_Merry Christmas again,_

_-Mom"_

_._

_"Hi Ven! It's Solana. Merry Christmas! Don't forget to get us presents. We wanna send some but we don't know how :( _

_Don't forget ok? Presents for me and Kaze! I love youuuuuuuuu!"_

_._

_"Hey big brother, I helped Sol with the words in her letter, so don't be surprised. What are you doing for Christmas? Still training? That old guy better give you a day off. Christmas is always a day off!_

_See ya soon and listen to Sol! Don't forget our presents!_

_From, Kaze_

_and Sol!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Happy Birthday Ventus! Again, we all wish you were here, but it can't be helped. Your present is here with us. I'm sorry, you'll just have to see it when you get back! Oh, my baby is 10 years old already...you're growing up so fast. I hope you're thinking of us now and then, between all that training of yours. Training must be going well for you. I can't wait to see you wielding that Keyblade of yours when you come home. You'll be a true fighter; just like the soldiers protecting our town. It really gets me teary-eyed just thinking about how proud I am of you. I'm so excited to see you again, dear.<em>

_Until next time!_

_-Mom"_

* * *

><p><em>"September is here once again. Today makes 1 whole year since you went to go train. Time sure flies, doesn't it? Here's something funny: Solana suddenly fell in love with those little robins in the backyard. When I told them you used to take care of them, she took initiative to care for them herself. Your sister is too adorable sometimes. <em>_And no, she hasn't killed them, dear. She's taking very good care of them. Plus, she won't let Kaze anywhere near them. _

_I still remember when the three of you played together all around town. Forgive me for getting nostalgic, but I'll always cherish the moments spent watching my three children just being happy._

_Sorry, but I have to end this letter here, Ven. Kaze has his hand stuck to a log...I love your brother, but heaven knows what goes through his head sometimes._

_-Mom"_

* * *

><p><em>"Oh dear...it's been five years since you left, Ventus...that would make you 15.<em>

_Goodness, I'm sorry for not writing in such a long time. We've been busy lately. Miss Aurelia from the herb shop has been asking us to help her with the shop, because of the Cherry Blossom Festival coming up._

_I'm sure you're very skilled now with that Keyblade of yours, with all the training you've been doing. Of course, things haven't changed much here, other than Kaze almost blowing up the kitchen again (I should really keep him away from there). I really, honestly do miss your help in the kitchen, but recently, Solana has taken up the job. She's really starting to take after you. At least she won't turn out like Kaze. _

_-Mom"_

* * *

><p><em>"Today marks exactly seven years since your departure. Your siblings asked me several times when you were coming back. But don't worry about it, Ven. I told them that you weren't quite done training yet.<em>

_The road to becoming a Master will most likely take a few years. I accepted that when I spoke with Master Xehanort. But I'm not sure if I can tell Solana and Kaze yet. They weren't expecting you to be gone for so long; they've become restless._

_-Mom"_

* * *

><p><em>"10 years. It's been 10 long years since I've seen your face. How are you, dear? Are you alright? Today you are 20 years old...I can't seem to picture it, but it doesn't change a thing. You're still my baby, Ventus!<em>

_I'll admit...I'm very concerned with how long this is taking. More than anything...I just wish to know how you're doing. If only we knew how to travel between worlds with those black portals, like your Master. I'm assuming he hasn't taught you how to use them, else I'm sure you would've at least visited once, right?_

_I believe in you, Ven. Come home soon. _

_-Mom"_

* * *

><p><em>"Ventus...I'd like to believe that you're alright. I want you to make it home someday, not just for me, but for Solana and Kaze as well. You're probably missing home too. I can't even begin to imagine how many times you must have gotten homesick.<em>

_13 years...what's keeping you? _

_Kaze wonders the same thing. He wonders if something happened to you. Solana came to me a few times, asking for a photo album because she couldn't remember your face. Her own brother's face. _

_I miss you so much, Ventus. Your brother and sister miss you. Please come home._

_-Mom"_

* * *

><p><em>"This has gone on for long enough. 15 years away from your family is outrageous. Is this Xehanort's doing? Or did something happen? It breaks my heart just thinking of the possibilities. Either way, I've lost all respect for that man. I won't take any excuses from him. I'm sorry, Ventus, but if you come home, you're not going back to him – whether you're a Master or not. I know how excited and confident you were to train, but I can't let you go again. It may be selfish of me, but I can't handle not having you here with us anymore.<em>

_Kaze is running out of hope. He's been waiting desperately for his big brother. Solana is trying her best to cheer us both up, but I can tell she's already lost a lot of the joyful little girl she used to be._

_I'm starting to ask myself if it was really worth it. Was sending my son to train to be a Keyblade Master worth 15 years away from him? I honestly don't think it was._

_Ventus...if you're still out there, I'm praying for you to come home. We need you. I need you. Please."_

_._

_._

_"Hi, Ven. It's me, Sol. Solana. I haven't written to you since...the first Christmas you left. Which was almost 16 years ago. I'm really, really sorry about that. Writing wasn't exactly the most exciting thing in the world for me as a little kid. I've tried to write a few times, yet the words never came out right. Trust me, you'd probably get dizzy trying to read my younger self's letters. But even if I haven't written, I've been thinking of you, wherever you are._

_First of all, I'm writing because Mom is very sick, and Kaze just doesn't have the heart to do anything anymore. I'm taking care of both of them to the best of my abilities. _

_I've forgotten about you a few times, and I'm also really sorry about that. You can't blame me though, I was only 4 the last time we were together. Although, there __**is**__ something I will never forget about you. That promise you made to me that night before you left. There was a meteor shower, remember? You promised me that you would come home once you became a Keyblade Master. _

_But you know what, Ven? Even if you don't come home as a Keyblade Master for whatever reason...even if you come back completely weak and broken, I won't be upset. All I want is for my oldest brother to come home alive. I even wished it during the last meteor shower I saw, which I haven't done in years._

_Mom is in bad condition. She'll definitely be happy when she sees you again. Kaze too. Just the sight of you will completely heal them – even better than Mrs. Aurelia's herbs! It'll be a real miracle._

_I believe in you, Ven. You've never broken a single promise, from what Mom has told me._

_Once you read this when you get home, I want you to know that I love you, big brother. No matter what happens, happened, or is happening, I'll always love you. Don't forget that._

_I'll be waiting. :)_

_-Solana"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Ventus slowly lowered the last letter to the ground, still comprehending what he had just read. He was alone in his old room, sitting by the side of his drawer, where he found the box of letters.

After searching through his broken memories (with the help of his friends), as well as questioning Xehanort during the final battle, he had miraculously found his homeworld. And eventually, his childhood home. But any trace of his family was nowhere to be found. Except the letters.

The last letter...had been from his dear little sister, whom he couldn't remember before arriving. But after looking through a photo album, and the letters, everything clicked.

His little sister Solana; cheery and playful, something she had picked up from him, apparently, was once five years younger than him. Not anymore.

His little brother Kaze, bold and rebellious, also picked up from his big brother, _apparently_, was once three years younger than him. _Not anymore._

And then there was his mother. His beautiful, warm-hearted mother. She was the only one he could (now) remember perfectly out of the three. She raised him all by herself...she taught him how to use his wooden sword, make food for his siblings, fly a kite - _everything_.

And to respect your elders. That was something that had gotten him on not only Xehanort's, but also Eraqus' good side.

Then there was her voice. Her voice was something he never truly forgot; whether it was him humming her songs subconsciously under his breath while training in the Land of Departure, or lulling himself to sleep with it, it was always there. _**Not anymore.**_

They had been waiting for so long. Too long.

It wasn't his fault though, he knew that. But Ven couldn't control the massive amount of guilt brought upon him, especially with that final letter.

He had an excruciatingly painful feeling that his family wasn't around anymore, which was why the house was empty.

All Ven wanted back was his memories of his previous life. But not this way. Not the distant memories of a family that once was and now isn't.

His mother, Solana, Kaze. He let them all down. He'd broken a promise. A _very _important promise.

Ventus could barely breathe as he felt thick, warm tears rolling down his face and onto the pile of letters.

Finally, he felt his heart break - more like shatter - and started sobbing uncontrollably, vaguely remembering that Terra and Aqua were waiting for him on the other side of his bedroom door and were probably about to rush in to see what was wrong.

And he wouldn't be able to tell them, since he was stuck sobbing and hyperventilating on the cold floor for the family that had waited for him, for as long as they could, but were never going to be able to see him home after 17 long, painful years.


End file.
